fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Flynn Egozu
Flynn Egozu (エゴズ·フリン, Furin Egozu) is a Mage of the Dark Guild named Faux Babylon. As one of the founding members of the guild, his powers exceed the ones of most legal S-Class Mages. He is every so often mistaken as the Guild Master of Faux Babylon, something he is not. Like the rest of the founding members, he wields a Lost Magic, namely Eye of Providence. Appearance Flynn is a tall, muscular middle-aged man with a fair amount of wrinkles on his face. Despite his advanced age, he still has a thick, black hair on top of his head. His hair is effectively trimmed short, with a few strands of hair hanging down above his forehead. He has a thick, black mustache and oddly enough, a black eye patch covering his left eye. The exposed right eye is dominated by his hanging eyebrow, which gives him a rather uptight look. This is eye has a tint of light blue. The other eye that is hidden behind the eye patch, is influenced by his Lost Magic: Eye of Providence. Altered by the magic, the cornea and the pupil of the eye are replaced by a red Ouroboros with a star in the middle. He has a habit of walking with his hands behind his back. Flynn wears a blue, lengthy military jacket and a white with the sleeves rolled up underneath. His lower garments consists of a pair of blue slackers and a two black dress shoes. A grey strap hangs from his right shoulder to left hip. Usually, he has at least a single sheated sword attached to the strap, although he occasionally carries as many as five. He has an alternate, casual outfit he rarely wears. This outfit consists of a white shirt covered by a grey vest and wears a loose, blue tie around his neck. He replaces the blue slackers by a pair of black dress pants, but keeps his black dress shoes. Personality Contrary to his terrible reputation, Flynn initially appears to be a rather polite, serious and mild-mannered man who has temperance enough to put up with his restless fellow Guild-members. He can be said to be both charismatic and well-articulated, though it is implied that he can be demanding and ruthless as well. It appears as if he detests joke and other frivolous actions, as he scoffed at Wilma's macabre gag during a meeting. Given his high expectations and demandingness, it is only natural that he cherishes productivity. Just like his partner Helena, he dislikes slackers and seeks to replace them. Although, he isn't nearly as brutal as her, as his punishment's aim is to keep people effective, unlike Helena's lethal penalty. A natural leader, he is calculative and preserves the interest of the unity. It has often been implied that he sees selfishness as a weakness and detests it; though it may just seem like he is arrogant and self-centered himself. He has demonstrated tremendous determination, as he refuses to let go of his goal. Flynn has gone as far as manipulating children into working for him and blatantly lie to his subordinates and fellow members. Deep inside, however, Flynn is mentally unstable as a result of losing his beloved family. He often speaks to the portrait of his wife, something which may indicate insanity. He still searches for his children, determined to find out what happened to them. History Like the other members of Faux Babylon, Flynn's past remain largely unknown. Several years ago, he discovered an ancient book detailing bits and pieces of the secret past of Withered Eden; a ruined palace abandoned by humanity. It 'was believed to hide powerful Magic lost in time and he therefore assembled a crew of powerful Mages before heading out. After months of loitering around, they managed to obtain a destructive Lost Magic each. But the released power triggered an ancient trap. The effect of the trap remains unknown to this day, but somehow Flynn and his followers ended up being bound to Withered Eden. Shortly after, the guild Faux Babylon was officially founded. A short while after Faux Babylon was founded, Marielle Harmonia, Flynn's wife, died and his children disappeared. The personal disaster left him emotionally shattered and he has since tried to relocate his children and revive his wife. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Eye of Providence (プロビデンスの目, Purobidensu no Me): Eye of Providence is the Lost Magic Flynn was bestowed. While this Magic is only supplementary, it is one of the most dangerous supportive abilities around. The Magic is constantly active, but will only consume Magic Power when exposed to light. Thus, Flynn seals the eye behind an eye-patch in order to keep his Magic Power relatively stable. He only releases the true powers when facing a menacing foe. Since he rarely does, the eye is neglected and people have started to believe that he only has one eye. When released, though, it becomes apparent why he restrains it. Referred to as "The Eye of God", this Magic enhances Flynn's eyesight immeasurably. He is capable of detecting the tiniest detail kilometers away from his current location. His accuracy is said to be unrivaled and it may seem like his mantra "One Hit" stems from his masterful swordsmanship combined with this Magic. While it does not necessarily grant him dexterity, it improves his ability to dodge assaults vastly. The field of vision is also improved, as the eye has a 180° degrees of vision. While this fact remain unproven, it is believed that the eye can vaguely predict the future. Instead of looking like a normal eye, the entire pupil is replaced by a red Ouroboros; the Guild Mark of Faux Babylon. Flynn has also claimed that "I can see your Abyss of Magic", implying that he can identify the Magic individuals possesses by only looking at them. Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō): Using a total of five swords, Flynn's mastery with Sword Magic is said to be unrivaled. As the name implies, this form of Magic utilizes swords as offensive mediums. His variation of this Magic is exclusively a physical one and he has few to none ways of executing ranged attacks, with the exception of throwing his blades. However, since he releases damaging pressure from his normal sword-swings, possessing long range Magic is no necessity for him. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Flynn has yet to find a more skilled swordsman than himself and he is known to have searched far and wide for strong opponents. With only a single blade, it is said that he is a terrifying opponent. Since he always carries at least one sword with him, catching him off guard is considered difficult. He can wield up to five blades at a time; two in his hands, one on each foot, between the hallux and the second toe and one between his teeth. The air pressure of a single slash is powerful enough to be able to split metal without difficulties. His battle style seems to be reminiscent of traditional fencing. Immense Reflexes: Flynn's reaction speed is far above the average human, and especially for someone at his age. Being in a fantastic shape for a 56 year old man, Flynn possesses terrific speed and agility. Since Eye of Providence does not grant physical boosts of any kind, Flynn himself was forced to train himself to maximal potential. But combined with his ability to foresee moves and analyze movements, his reflexes makes him one of the most evasive Mages around. He reacts quickly to a changing battlefield and will often use it to his advantage. Trivia *Flynn's first name stems from the last name of the actor Errol Flynn. Behind the Scenes Category:SereneDreams Category:Male Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Dark Mage Category:Guild Ace Category:Faux Babylon Category:Characters Category:Lost Magic User